


Ошибка новичка

by MandoDiao



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Other, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoDiao/pseuds/MandoDiao
Summary: Хоппер застрял в туннелях





	Ошибка новичка

Джим ненавидел инструкции всей душой, но именно сейчас вес «острой необходимости соблюдать все по пунктам» медленно оседал в его сознании. Как камень на дно, а веревка тащила его за горло следом. 

Буквально.

Склизкие, твердые корни облепили его от шеи до щиколоток, давили, стягивали и мешали дышать. Сосредоточившись на каждом вдохе и выдохе, он вяло размышлял о протоколах, бумажной работе и факторе «понятности». 

Последнее было важно. Одно дело — напечатать инструкцию: «Перед входом в лес поставьте в известность кого-либо в участке о вашем местоположении и планах. Если вы не вышли на связь в течении двух часов, контактное лицо вызывает подкрепление». И другое — заставить всех следовать этому правилу, в том числе и себя.

Вот здесь на сцену выезжал фактор «понятности». Потому что если он выберется, он на каждом стенде повесит бумажку «ВНИМАНИЕ, БЛЯДЬ. ВЫХОДИТЕ НА СВЯЗЬ, БЛЯДЬ, КАЖДЫЕ ДВА ЧАСА, БЛЯДЬ, ИНАЧЕ Я ЛИЧНО ЗАТОЛКАЮ ВАШ ЗНАЧОК ВАМ В ЖОПУ». 

Если он выберется.

Он читал в газете, что в средневековье была пытка: заключенного приковывали к полу и наваливали несколько килограммов камней на грудь, чтобы тот осознал груз своей вины. Джим уже десять раз осознал груз своей глупости, и, кажется, та намеревалась его убить — не спеша, под мерзкий сладковатый запах.

Он не сильно соображал в биологии, но прутья с изнанки — или странные живые корни разных размеров — оплетали его тело, и крепко. Он сильно вымотался, пытаясь выкопать нору для побега из этих туннелей, и теперь валялся среди комьев влажной земли. Его рубашка была мокрой от пота, тело горело от усталости, в ушах громко пульсировало. Он хотел отдышаться, но корни сдавливали его грудную клетку и шею, и он чувствовал себя пьяным, перед глазами мельтешили черные точки, а в груди будто рассыпали тлеющие угли.

Он не сдавался: дергался и пытался выбраться, чем, вероятно, бесил отростки, и те сжимали его еще сильнее. Когда он уставал, а боль в груди становилась невыносима, он без сил разваливался в коконе, и хватка на его шее чуть слабела. Они явно не хотели его смерти, и Джим бы обрадовался отличной новости, если бы не одно но.

За ним никто не придет.

Джим сглотнул пересохшим горлом: он испытывал такой давящий, холодный страх, только раз. Тогда его девочке поставили неизлечимый диагноз, и, если так подумать, сегодняшний день был ерундой по сравнению с тем, что он пережил, понимая, что ей не дожить даже до конца года.

На него накатила отчаянная ярость, Джим прикусил ближайший отросток, и тот задергался, а его тело сдавили еще сильнее, будто он попал под два грузовика, которые хотели оставить от него лепешку. Возможно, он даже брызнет кровью, как пирожок с повидлом, если те решат хоть чуть-чуть усилить давление …

Отпустив отросток и чувствуя во рту склизкий вяжущий привкус, Джим зажмурился. Блядь. Твою мать. Господи, нечем дышать.

Наказав его за укус, отростки расслабились, и Джим тут же хватанул ртом воздух, нахлынула полная эйфория, голова стала легкой от порции кислорода, а тело было готово взлететь. Ощущение длилось недолго: вскоре к нему подползли еще лозы, покрупнее, будто в подмогу, и стали пролезать вокруг и между его бедер.

Джим непроизвольно замер, напрягаясь всем телом, и какой бы разум ни руководил дрянным растением, тот явно решил, что реакция положительная и ее надо исследовать.

— Сукин сын, — выдохнул Джим, ощутив, как толстые корни медленно скользят вдоль внутренней стороны его бедра, давя в стороны и чуть раздвигая ноги.

Отлично, теперь ему хозяйство открутят, если он будет выпендриваться. И если Джим был готов к боли, страданиям, к изматывающему ожиданию, боли в районе паха ему хотелось избежать.

Джим задышал чаще, когда толстая лоза прошлась в опасной близости от его яиц, пролезая от паха до живота, но не успел выдохнуть от облегчения, как та сменила курс. А может, иноземный разум понял, что в теле человека есть зона, которая поможет его утихомирить.

Как если за шкирку взять котенка, так и Джим оцепенел, когда лоза вернулась к его ширинке и начала изучающе скользить поверх его члена, не понимая понятия «личного пространства».

— А ну убери от меня свои лапы, урод, — прошипел Джим, дергаясь в путах, но он даже голову не смог оторвать от земли, так плотно его прижимали со всех сторон.

Только пусть попробует оторвать ему член, и он за себя не ручается. Эта дрянь у него так получит, он будет грызть эти корни, пока не задохнется, а тварь пусть орет от бо…

Джим не успел закончить отчаянную мысль: еще несколько отростков проникли тупыми концами под его ягодицы и несколько раз ткнулись ему в задницу. На этот раз он перестал дышать сам.

Вдохновленные тем, что Джим перестал вырываться, отростки сгруппировались и начали вместе поглаживать его бедра и прижатый в трусах член, не совсем понимая, из-за чего он часто дышит, напряженный как струна. Он ведь устал, какой сейчас к черту стояк, но медленно набухающий член опровергал его представления о собственных способностях в постели.

Ох как не вовремя.

Щеки Джима обожгла волна стыда. Между его бедер будто терлось какое-то животное, действующее на инстинктах, и ему хотелось проклинать вслух себя и тот момент, когда он решил спуститься и самостоятельно проверить туннели. Если бы не одна-единственная ошибка, он бы не чувствовал возбуждения, как горели щеки, уши, как сволочные лозы поглаживали его бедра, крепче сжимали ноги, разводя в стороны, добавляя все новые и новые отростки, чтобы трение было полнее и сильнее.

Ему нечем было дышать, но уже не из-за удавки, а из-за того, что его начало выгибать от накапливающегося напряжения в паху, член пульсировал и болел под трусами и ширинкой, дыхание вырывалось резкими свистящими выдохами, он сглотнул сухим горлом, мечтая, чтобы земля разверзлась и поглотила его.

Он зажмурился, перед глазами уже плясали звезды, все его тело было напряжено, и, кончив, Джим провалился в небытие.

Хотя бы отчасти его желание исполнилось.


End file.
